1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer programming, and more particularly to automatic code generation. It relates also to learn-capable programs and artificial intelligence.
2. Present State of the Art
Worldwide in the Field of Software-Development many employees are missing and the development tasks become larger and larger.
Until now a given conceptual formulation is conceived and programmed by Software-developers. For relieving the programming there are “Wizards” which offer the possibility to generate basic parts of source-code after making interactive inputs on dialog-windows by a fixed given generator-scheme.
Moreover company-specific scripts are written, which generate simple steadily repeated parts of source-code with variations on the same positions by reading out data out of ASCII-files.
In every case the user first has to develop the generating script and then has to write the ASCII data for to read out, or—in the case of “Wizards”—has to make user defined inputs and after the generation of the frame-sourcecode has to develop the intrinsic functionality of the program. After it the source-code has to be compiled to become executable. But such programs are not adaptive.
On the area of Al there are neuronal networks/fuzzy logic which can build expert-systems, which can absorb external attractions and have the capability to make adaptive decisions on these inputs, which means a kind of adaptive control system but they will not be able to plan and develop and execute machine-code an learn from its execution.
In the decision 20 W (pat) 12/76 of the german patent court artificial consciousness was tried to generated in a patent application by a reflexive chain of video cameras and monitors—this procedure has nothing to do with that method.